You got it bad
by creepy-kreme
Summary: A deleted and ignored scene on Yes, Master. Naruto and Sasuke's first time in a car. Kinky, eh? Almost. By the way, did I mention our little Naru's drunk? Oh well. SasuNaru. AU. Oneshot. Rated M. I'm serious. Not good for babies. Dedicated to my 30th reviewer, Midnight Kei.


You got it bad By: Creepy-kreme

A/N: Let me explain first. I deleted this scene from Yes, Master because it does not go along well with the other scenes in the chapter. So, I thought I'd just post this as an individual. It can stand on its own, anyway. So, here's what really happened that night.

To the newbies, you don't really have to read the story to get it. It makes sense as it is. Well, at least for _me_, it does. But I appreciate it if you do.

Disclaimer: I no own anything. I is poor.

Not beta'd.

_Midnight Kei_, this is for you. I hope you like it.

* * *

_(Excerpt from Yes, Master chapter 3)_

Sasuke's silent-treatment is really bugging him the entire ride and he's sick of it. It's been thirty minutes and Sasuke is still ignoring him like he wasn't even there. Naruto glanced at him and sighed. He can't take it any longer. He needs to get it out _now_. He's been dying to ask Sasuke about this. If it weren't for Sasuke's... distractions earlier, his rant could've been done by now. But at least Sasuke looks calmer at the moment. He's not gripping the steering wheel so hard anymore. Thank god. Naruto cringed just recalling how white Sasuke's knuckles had been.

But his drunkeness is making things worse, and it's making his usual loquacious self get the better of him.

"Why did you buy me, Sasuke?" Naruto muttered, staring at his shirt which he's furiously worrying right now.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He faced the raven, suddenly having the guts to do so. "You ignored me for three years, you kept pushing me away and now you're suddenly so clingy like a lost puppy." There! He said it.

"Uchiha's aren't clingy."

"But some are stupid!"

That should do the trick, but Sasuke just hummed, which only infuriated Naruto.

"Sasuke. Look at me." The blonde said indignantly.

"I can't look at you, dobe. I'm driving."

"Then fucking stop the car!"

Sasuke halted the car in the middle of the road just like what Naruto asked him to, but he still hasn't looked at him. It's a good thing they're the only one driving there, though.

"Sasuke. Please. Look at me. Talk to me. Shout at me. Kick me. Punch me. _Anything_! Just... _please_, just not this." Naruto begged.

"I can't, Naruto." He shook his head. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

That shut him up.

Naruto heard his heart crack into tiny million pieces. Yeah. He knows that much. Sasuke doesn't want to talk to him. But, hearing it _personally_ from him? It's a different matter entirely. It's... _ouch_. That stings. No matter what he say, it still hurts. Sasuke can curse him, rile him, hurl offending words at him, and he wouldn't care. But this,_ I don't want to talk to you_? It hurts more than he thought it would. It's worse than being stabbed a hundred times. It's worse than being stabbed _by Sasuke_ a hundred times.

"Naruto. That's not what I meant." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, sensing Naruto's discomfort.

"Then what do you mean?" Naruto's voice cracked.

"I..." Sasuke started but nothing came out. "I..." He started again, but just like the first time, no words left him.

"Don't worry, it's alright."_ It's not alright_. "I understand." _I don't understand_. "I'll shut up."_ I can't shut up_. "You can drive now."_ Please don't_.

Naruto began to stare ahead, through the window parallel to him.

Their conversation slowly faded to silence. Naruto already said what he _needed_ to say and now it's Sasuke's turn. But what was he going to say to that? Nothing, that's what. Sasuke can't even talk to him anymore. For once in a very long time, Sasuke seemed afraid to continue what he was going to say. They used to be so close before this thing happened between them. The walls Naruto carefully demolished is being mended and it aggravates him to no end. The only time Sasuke is normal is whenever he's being a bastard.

"..._lous_."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Naruto averted his thoughts back to the Uchiha who mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Sasuke looked reluctant to say it over again but the blonde's gaze somewhat managed to make him.

"I'm so mad right now, that I don't know what I will do to you. I'm afraid that I will hurt you just because I was... jealous."

Now, Naruto knew the feeling of not being able to say anything. But, don't get him wrong. He _wanted_ to say something, he just don't know how to say it.

"I mean, this is so stupid. I feel pathetic." Sasuke continued rambling. "At that time, if you didn't stop me, I could've killed him." He stared at his hands. "It's... the first time I've felt like that."

"Sas..." Naruto's beyond confused. Earlier, Sasuke's mad at him, then he was mad at Sasuke, and now, _this_? What the hell?

Naruto found himself in a tight embrace, Sasuke's head buried on his neck. It was like Sasuke's afraid of losing him. But why? He couldn't react at first, but now... inhaling Sasuke's scent, he can never imagine pushing him away.

"I was so angry. Seeing that bastard doing that to you, I just... lost it." Hearing Sasuke's muffled voice quiver like that, seeing that he made _Sasuke_ like that... he shook his head. This guy must truly love him.

How could he not see that? After all these years, after all Sasuke has done for him. How could he not know?

The answer to that will continue be a mystery to him. But at least now, he knows.

He knows he loves Sasuke, too.

"Don't leave me, Naruto."

"Shh." Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's silky hair. "I'm not going anywhere... although that's literally and figuratively." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Although he promised Sasuke years ago not to make jokes like that anymore, it was worth breaking because he felt Sasuke smile against his skin.

"You're so corny, dobe." He heard Sasuke saying.

"But that's what you like about me." Naruto teased.

Sasuke leaned back. He is now face to face with the love of his life. He stared towards Naruto's eyes lovingly. He regretted ignoring Naruto before. He was afraid of the feelings he's having towards him, just like what Naruto's feeling right now and so, he neglected them. It only took an auction to make up his mind. If he knew Naruto would take it like this, he should've done it a little sooner. He shouldn't have waited this long.

"No." Sasuke smirked.

"What?! You _ass_-!"

"I like everything about you."

Naruto turned red all of a sudden that it looked so cute.

"Y-you!"

Sasuke grinned.

"I see you're back to your usual ass self. I actually like the drama-queen better."

"But that's what you like about me, don't you, baby?"

_Yes_.

"NO!"

"Bull." Sasuke laughed.

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"I ain't calling you a _truther_."

"Arghhhh! Stupid boy! Why do I even love you?!"

Sasuke froze. "You... _love_ me?" He asked incredulously.

"I..." _Oh shit_. Way to go, genius.

But, Naruto's really thankful that he didn't have to answer that because Sasuke magically unfastened Naruto's seatbelt and pulled him over the handbrake console to cradle him in his lap with his ungodly strength. Then, Sasuke's mouth is on him as he moved his right hand into the dobe's blonde locks, holding him in place to steal his breath away.

* * *

_(Here comes the smut. Kekeke.)_

Naruto moaned in his mouth as his hands flew upwards to grip the raven locks tightly. While kissing him, the Uchiha's hands worked its magic as he began to feel every single part of Naruto's body, leaving nothing untouched.

The warmth radiating from Sasuke merged with his own made his body tingle and unbearably hot.

He wanted more. He wanted it _now_.

Naruto growled and deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue over the lower lip of the man underneath him, making Sasuke gasp in surprise at the sudden aggressiveness coming from the blonde. After he got over the shock, he smirked through the seering kiss and cupped Naruto's bottom, caressing and pinching it slowly, eliciting a moan from his lover. All the while, his lips remained surgically attached to Naruto, nipping and licking to bring the boy even more pleasure.

Naruto shifted, making an agonizing contact with Sasuke's groin. Sasuke groaned and bucked against the blonde's hips more fervently.

"Ah, _fuck_!" Naruto arched his back and gasp, lightly grazing his teeth against Sasuke's lips as he let go.

The sight before him was breathtaking, Sasuke had decided.

Addicting. _Intoxicating_.

Naruto's eyes fluttered close, a sigh of pleasure escaping his bruised and plump lips that were slightly swollen from their previous activities.

_Wow_.

Naruto suddenly feel lightheaded, his stomach doing somersaults. From all the grinding and moaning, an unexpected dizziness washed through him. He felt sick.

Sasuke push himself forward, adding friction, and Naruto's back hit the steering wheel, making it blow its horn all.

"S-stop." The blonde blurted, face red and hand clenching the shirt beneath him.

Sasuke did as he was told and stopped his ministrations.

"Why did you tell me to stop?" Sasuke growled, breathing hard, slightly livid at Naruto's desistance.

"I..." Naruto covered his mouth with his hands. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"What?!"

He tried to scramble away from Sasuke and his foot hit something that altered the seat, moving it backwards, knocking the air out of Sasuke's lungs.

He can already feel the bile rising to his throat and Naruto pushed the door open, his upper body dangling on the wide space. He hooked the handle of the door with his right hand, and grabbed Sasuke's thigh with his left for balance.

His stomach heaves, and he doubled over, his body no longer able to tolerate the alcohol, and vomitted spectacularly on to the ground. Some of it spluttered at the corner of the car and, haplessly, Sasuke's left side of his jeans and shoe.

"Ugh –_dobe!_" Sasuke would've jumped back in disgust if could, but he was pinned down by Naruto's lower half and couldn't move.

Well, he _could_ move but he didn't because the blonde will definitely fall out of the car and smash his face on his own vomit.

So, he pushed himself up and wrapped one arm around Naruto's shoulders –the other was placating his back. The dobe tried awkwardly to push him away, but he vomitted again… and _again_.

Naruto don't know how long this thing is going to last. Even when his stomach was empty and nothing was coming up, horrible dry heaves wracked his body.

He vowed silently that he'll never _ever_ drink again. It was just too appalling for words.

Finally, the hurling stopped, leaving Naruto exhausted, his body falling limp across Sasuke's lap.

He cannot bring himself to look at him. He's swamped with shame, disgusted with himself. He just wanted to be swallowed up by the pavement and be anywhere else but there.

That was the last thought that passed through Naruto's mind before the numbness overcame and he passed out.

Sasuke sighed and wiped Naruto's mouth with his handkerchief before leaning back to his seat, carefully dragging the blonde along with him and closed the door. Cradling the dobe's neck, he smoothed the golden hair beneath his palms and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto makes him feel like tearing his hair out sometimes, and now is one of those many times.

"You better thank all the gods that I love so much or _else_..." Sasuke left the threat hanging and shook his head.

He kissed the top of Naruto's head before hauling him back to his seat and pulled the lever under him, his seat instantly moved forward. Sasuke started the ignition and the car roared to life.

He glanced one last time to the blonde beside him. Smiling, he pushed the handbreak forward. Releasing the clutch, the vehicle lurched ahead.

His jeans felt too tight as he drove towards the Uchiha district and Sasuke found himself laughing at himself.

"_Damn_, Sasuke. You got it bad."

_-fin-_

* * *

Cliffy? Lol. Review please! Tell me what you think.

Just in case you're wondering, just imagine Sasuke's car as Mustang GT. That's my fave ride.


End file.
